


You Make Me Smile (You Make Me Shake)

by SereneCalamity



Series: Give In To Him [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve Harrington, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Angst, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Safewords Mentioned But Not Used, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Boys, Subspace, Top Billy Hargrove, Top Steve Harrington, Very very light verbal degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: They've been so busy at work, Billy and Steve get away for a long weekend.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Give In To Him [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367449
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	You Make Me Smile (You Make Me Shake)

**Author's Note:**

> Um, it's been a minute. Shit, life is crazy. But...Here's some smut? I know there was a different plan for this installment, but that's going to be bumped to the next one. Lol. I hope this makes up for the long ass wait, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the title is loosely from Wildflower by 5SOS.

It had been a bit of a splurge— _especially_ since they were saving pretty carefully now, looking at new apartments even though they had both been so busy. But Billy Hargrove knew that they had both needed it, and given the fact Steve Harrington was still sprawled out in the huge, messy bed, tangled in the duvets and fast asleep going on almost eleven hours now, he feels he's been proved right. He'd woken up almost an hour ago, still warm from the blankets but the temperature of the cabin itself cooled down since their fire from last night had burned out. He had gotten up to go to the bathroom and grab the menu for room service, and had brought the fire back to life before crawling back into bed, but he'd been dozing in and out of sleep since then.

"Bil'?" Steve's voice was slurred as he turned his head to the side on his pillow and looked up at Billy through blurry eyes. Billy felt his heart thud a little faster with an annoyingly common fondness as he reached out to brush Steve's hair away from his face. Steve closed his eyes for a moment, humming under his breath at the feeling of Billy's fingers through his hair, then his eyes opened slowly again. "I can't believe you flew us to Toronto."

So yeah, it had been a _bit_ of a splurge. But...He felt that it was fucking deserved.

It had been _months_ since they had managed to get away, both of their work had just become swamped. Billy had been promoted, which was great money wise, but he was working longer hours and his boss had opened a new garage and was mainly managing there, so the guy who used to be their supervisor was now properly managing them and then Billy was next in charge, helping with a lot of the appointments and book work that he hadn't had to deal with before—it was a whole fucking mess. Well, it was _surprising_ and a change of a pace to what he was used to, but his boss told him—Michael Claus—that he had picked up on everything really well. The manager that worked with Steve at the _Sunnynook Child Centre_ had found out she was pregnant, and given it was a one night stand and she hadn't been interested in pursuing a relationship with the father, she was moving to New York to be with her sister. It had all been a bit of a scandal at work that Steve had rolled his eyes at at first, and then had to grit his teeth at when it turned into _so much more work_. Stephanie Anders was promoted to manager, Robin Buckley was promoted to one of the supervisor roles and so now Steve was working longer shifts.

They had decided they'd take a four day weekend. Steve thought they were just going to chill at home and take it day by day, but Billy had decided to surprise him.

Their first month of being...Not a _couple_ but definitely exclusive, definitely dating, especially after a certain clubbing incident—it was great. It felt as though nothing, but maybe everything, had changed all at the same time. Steve had become this safe place, he'd come to represent home and warmth and Billy just couldn't help that his heart associated that with Steve. There was a lot of kissing and groping and making up for some lost time of living together and not actually _being_ together. They slept in the same bed almost every night and Billy couldn't remember the last time Steve's voice wasn't the last thing he was hearing before he went to sleep, even if he wasn't there physically. They had sex pretty much every day, maybe twice, sometimes three times, and Steve had had to start wearing scarves regularly to work which Robin found incredibly amusing and document in regular picture chats that she sent to Billy after she had added him on Facebook.

But then the second month had come around and that's when things had gotten crazy, and so _now_ , Billy had decided, fuck it, they were getting on a plane, they were coming to a nice resort. They had the money, because they'd barely lived a _life_ outside of work for the past _month_ , plus he'd made sure to get some real good deals online—or maybe Dustin Henderson had when he'd asked him for help. Steve had been shocked when he'd gotten home from work and Billy already had their things packed, but then he had laughed and had nodded and stumbled to catch up with how ready Billy was, already out of his work clothes and in something more comfortable. He didn't question Billy, he knew that sometimes Billy just needed to get away because he felt trapped by the mundane, and he was always more than happy to come along for the ride, and this time Billy wanted to make sure Steve had the best time.

"Let's do something, yeah?" Billy looked out the window of the cabin they were in. The room windows were sheltered carefully by the outside area that was built with a spa pool, but he could see that it was clear skys. "Skiing?"

"Yeah? California boy know how to ski?" Steve asked with a twitch of his eyebrow, not quite his usual amount of sass given he was still waking up, with his lips were curving up a little in a smirk and Billy couldn't help the way he wanted to laugh.

"Fuck you. You had two left feet on the _basketball court_ ," Billy snorted, and he poked Steve in the side, and he loved the way that Steve squirmed and wiggled away, wrinkling his nose.

 _Neither_ of them were good at skiing, although Steve sort of picked it up better than Billy did, which was surprising, given how clumsy he could be. They laughed and stuck to beginner slopes, which weren't too busy since it was a Thursday, and after they were completely soaked through their rented gear, they went back to their cabin and changed, getting something quick to eat at the food bar before heading out on one of the tramps that was only a thirty minute walk. It ended up taking them nearly an hour because Steve saw a pretty bird that he wanted to take a photo of and he lead them off the path and Billy had to follow after him, and once they'd found their way back, Billy had snorted and almost gotten them lost again when he couldn't stop sucking on Steve's bottom lip. They went to the resort restaurant for dinner, Steve getting some amazing chicken and bacon and cream cheese dish and Billy got steak with blue cheese and garlic potatoes and they had a few drinks, and Steve just muttered that they weren't even going to think about it, they were just going to put it on _the_ credit card, the one that Steve's dad paid. Steve just waved a hand and passed it off to the waiter and said that they deserved it, right? And it wasn't as though they had put anything on it since the flights over two months ago, back to Hawkins.

Billy raised the joint back to his lips, breathing in deeply and filling his lungs with smoke and closing his eyes as he tilted his head back. The room was a bit hazy, from the smoke of the first joint that they had shared, warm from the fire that was burning heartily behind them, funneling up through the chimney and pouring it's dark smoke into the twinkling, winter night. It felt perfect, their little wooden cabin tucked away in the snowy woods, bodies all loose and warm from the weed and the spa that they had spent over an hour in before Billy had carried Steve inside.

Maybe while they had been in the spa, Billy had been playing with Steve a little, the pair of them curled up in one corner by the jets with one of Billy's hands wrapped loosely around Steve's cock while the other trailed his thick fingers up and down the crease of his ass, teasing his hole with the press of his fingers, never actually doing anything, but keeping Steve worked up.

"Gonna let me take care of you tonight, baby?" Billy asked, testing the waters, and he instantly saw Steve give, his lips curving up in a slightly dopey smile as he leaned back into the pillows as he nodded slowly. It had actually been almost two weeks since they'd had sex—they'd been intimate, but it had been some sleepy kisses and sloppy handjobs before they fell asleep after long days at work and rushed blowjobs in the morning while they were quickly showering. It meant Billy had to stretch Steve— _mostly_ , not _all_ all the way—he couldn't rush it like he sometimes could, and he was _completely_ okay with that.

He started with one finger and Steve's body gave beautifully for him, with just the slightest bit more resistance than usual. One of Steve's thighs clenched and moved as though to close, but Billy's hand came down to gently but firmly hold it down against the mattress, so that both thighs were spread apart as he worked his finger in and out, eyes drinking in the squirming man in front of him. Steve was sensitive on any given day, but given how long it had been since they had had any drawn out, quality time together, he was understandably even _more_ sensitive. He looked _so pretty_ with tears beginning to well at his eyeline, and Billy just wanted to take a hundred pictures to make sure he never forgot _this moment_. He pulled back to pick up their most recent, half smoked joint from the bedside table and pressed a chaste kiss to Steve's mouth before resting back on his haunches to light the joint.

"Open that mouth for me, sweet thing," Billy whispered, his thumbs pressing at the hinges of Steve's mouth and Steve just staring up at him, starry eyed, tear tracks staining his cheeks from where the drops had fallen and his eyelashes were damp, a few clumping together. Billy reached out a thumb to brush away one of the tears before lighting the joint and breathing in.

Steve did as he was asked, his lips parting, and Billy's smile was soft as he looked down at him, he couldn't help that Steve it drew him out of, all gooey and sappy, nothing like the person he used to be, the person he was before he'd grown up a lot, let himself remember the love he had been shown when he was younger, once he got close to Max, and then Steve. Steve was still just staring up at him, and Billy tilted his head forward, blowing the smoke between his plump lips, that still tasted a little like tequila and salt from the shots that they had done before they had gotten into the spa. Steve inhaled, eyes closing slowly, holding his breath before blowing it out above them, and Billy repeated the motion until he snubbed out the joint, both hands moving to cup Steve's face, leaning in to brush a dry-lipped kissed to his mouth, before his hand moved between Steve's legs again.

Steve was completely misty eyed by the time Billy was at two fingers, head twisting from side to side as he scissored the lubed digits inside. Billy hadn't touched his cock again, not since the spa, and when the back of his hand had accidentally brushed against it when he helped Steve dry off with one of the fuzzy pink towels. His cock was curved up toward his stomach and leaking precome in a clear little puddle next to his belly button, and Billy couldn't help himself from leaning forward and lapping up the precome with a few touches of his tongue beside Steve's cock, and Steve's back arched so quickly and sharply off the mattress, Billy actually heard a click.

" _Daddy_!" Steve whined out.

"Calm down, princess," Billy couldn't help his low laugh as he breathed hot air over the wet head of Steve's cock. "I'll give you what you need." Steve's cheeks were flushed from the heat of the fire, and from the weed, and from arousal, and he was so pretty all stretched out just for Billy.

He didn't drag it out too long, working his way up to three fingers, but still not touching Steve's cock, watching as Steve panted on the bed. When he finally sunk inside him, it was almost embarrassing how close he was to coming straight away, especially from the way that Steve wrapped his legs so tight around his waist, pressing his knees firmly into Billy's sides and digging his heels into the base of Billy's spine. It was Billy's turn for his eyes to roll back and his vision to white out slightly, his world going out of balance for a split second, before he righted himself and set a steady, hard pace that had Steve tossing underneath him.

Billy came first, and then he pulled out, shoving three fingers back into the mess of lube and come inside Steve, pressing down firmly on his prostate before crudely swiping his other hand through some more of the mess that had spilled out onto Steve's thighs and used it to slick his palm as he _finally_ wrapped it around Steve's cock.

More tears fell from Steve's eyes as he came, just three pumps of Billy's hand over his cock, as Billy leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the inside of his knee and whispered,

"Come for daddy, baby."

* * *

The next day they went into the township, bundled up warm, Steve wearing one of Billy's hoodies under an expensive jacket that his mother had sent him for Christmas last year. He kept twisting his face into the collar and sniffing at it, and Billy hid his smile, although Steve tried to insist that he was just keeping his nose warm, but he didn't have a reason as to why he wasn't just putting his nose into the collar of the jacket, instead of the hoodie.

"It's cute," Billy kissed Steve's ear as he handed him his hot chocolate and they walked out of the cafe, navigating around the others who were waiting on hot drinks.

"Whatever," Steve grumbled under his breath, the tips of his ears red as he read a message on his phone. "Um—it's Nancy," Steve began, lifting his other hand with the cup of hot chocolate to his mouth and taking a sip. "You're coming with me to the wedding, right?" There was something in the way that he was asking the question that made Billy smile, because he knew that Steve was _trying_ to be casual, but the tone just wasn't right, Billy knew him too well. They'd talked about the wedding before, but that had been a _while_ before, as in _before_ this thing between the two of them had started and definitely before they had started dating. Going to a wedding while dating was a bit different than going to a wedding with a roommate.

"Yeah, Stevie," Billy placed his hand on Steve's lower back, hand warm inside his gloves, reassuring him smoothly. "I'm going with you to the wedding." He felt the tension leave Steve's body.

"Okay, sweet," Steve replied, his tone lighter now, even though he was _still_ just trying to sound casual. "She was just texting me to...Remind me that I have to confirm because she needs numbers and stuff."

"Yeah, princess, that's fine," Billy was smiling as he sipped from his own drink, a coffee rather than a hot chocolate, and after Steve had quickly typed out his reply and then shoved his hand back into the glove that he had been keeping in his pocket while texting. They went and got pancakes and then went to the local grocery store to pick up some food so that they didn't have to keep ordering food service or going out for every meal over the next few days, and Steve also whined that he wanted to pick up some shampoo because he didn't _like_ the one that was provided where they were staying, even though it was perfectly fine. Billy didn't mind though, hanging back as Steve chose what he wanted and then tossing in a couple of nail polishes that caught his eye, because this weekend was all about spoiling Steve anyway.

When Steve saw the nail polish being swiped through the checkout, he shot a shy smile over at Billy.

* * *

It wasn't something they had done all that often—Billy could count the amount of times that he had bottomed with Steve on one hand, which was completely fine, because he loved what they did—but even when he _had_ bottomed, they hadn't really gone near the _daddy_ side of things. Steve was getting a lot more comfortable saying it, and he clearly loved it, his eyes glittering and his cheeks tinting pink as he sung it out in Billy's ear when they were in line at the cinema or at a red light in Billy's Camaro, but sometimes when they were having sex, he would part his lips and make a sound as though as he was about to say something—say _it_ —but he didn't. A lot of the time he did, and it was absolutely amazing, because hearing Steve whisper _daddy_ just sent him over the edge, but there were still a good few times he didn't. And for Billy? That was _fucking fine_. He didn't give a shit. He just wanted Steve. Steve was the reason that the sun rose in the evening and the reason the moon rose in the evening. He didn't want to over-analyze all of that, but the bottom line was, any way he and Steve could be together, was absolutely perfect for Billy.

But that just meant it came as a surprise when Steve fell forward the second his cock was buried deep inside Billy, his forearms shaking, sweat dripping down his forehead before he suddenly ducking his head into Billy's neck and moaning needily,

" _Daddy, you're so tight_." Billy's eyelids snapped open at that, colours exploding behind them, and his hips jerked forward, shoving Steve deeper inside of him from how he was positioned over Billy. " _Daddy_ —feel so _tight inside_." He whined in a way that made Billy's toes curl and press his feet into the mattress, thrusting up, over, over and over, listening to Steve's broken's little moans in his ear.

" _Baby, you're doing so good_ ," Billy twisted his head to press the words against Steve's sticky temple as Steve managed to brace his arms properly against the mattress and pulled out...And pump back inside Billy. Then again, and again, setting a proper pace, Billy meeting him with a rock of his hips every few thrusts and earning more moans for Steve. " _So good for me, Stevie_ ," Billy's eyes rolled back as Steve's cock filled him, and he couldn't help but let his body be rocked up and off the mattress with Steve's thrusts.

"Daddydaddydaddydaddy," Steve was chanting the word over and over into Billy's neck as though he wanted to tattoo the word through the whisper of his lips. He was shaking all over and Billy knew exactly what his face would look like right now if he could see it, and that was exactly why he had wanted to do this position in the first place. Sometimes Steve got overwhelmed when they had sex, and tears would fall from his eyes and drool would start to gather in the corners of his lips and it was just all around the most messy and perfect sight, especially when his eyes started rolling back a little. They hadn't even been messing around for that long and Steve was _already_ sounding like he was at that point; could have been the weed, could have been that they were a lot more comfortable with each other now.

Billy coaxed him up, used sweet words and whispers and trails of his fingers across his skin to encourage Steve to raise back up to his knees, bracing himself between Billy's thighs and pulling Billy's hips up to meet his thrusts, setting a steady pace. Billy's toes and fingers were clenching and threatening to curl _every. single. time_ Steve filled him up and he knew that they were both going to come soon, from the way Steve _still_ hadn't stopped shaking.

"You can do better, can't you, baby?" Billy asked, voice all sticky-sweet. Steve's body jerked, his eyes flashed open from their half-lidded haze and he stared at Billy. Billy stared back before Steve let out a full body moan, his cock _twitching inside Billy_ , proving for nowhere near the first time just how much Steve liked being degraded a little sometimes, encouraged to do better and even scolded and spanked, although most importantly, _to be praised_. "C'mon, _princess_ ," Billy arched an eyebrow at him and he set his lips in a put-upon expression, as though Steve was wasting his time, as though there was _literally anywhere else he would rather be_. "You can fuck daddy harder than that, right? Can use your cock a bit better than that?" Steve was twitching; his shoulders, his hips, his hands—Billy could feel him reacting _everywhere_ to his words. "Stevie baby," Billy huffed out a sigh now, because Steve was just staring at him, although his eyes were occasionally darting down to where his cock was buried inside Billy's hole, but the main thing was, he wasn't even moving anymore. "If you don't fuck me properly with that gorgeous cock of yours, I'm going to fuck your face until I'm done and I'm not going to let you come, do you get me?"

Steve _whined_ , so pretty and high pitched and he began thrusting, almost violently, digging his knees into the mattress and holding onto Billy's hips as though his life depended on it, pulling him up his thighs and onto his cock, over and over again. Billy's eyes rolled back as his prostate was continuously abused as Steve's body _curled forward and ground deep_ inside of him, the head of his cock stretching Billy's walls, making his insides ache, and pulsing against his prostate, and Billy threw an arm around his shoulders, pressing his lips against Steve's ear.

"You're so good, princess," Billy whispered. "You going to fill daddy up with come?" Steve grunted and shuddered, and Billy felt the tremors all through his body starting right from his cock. "Your cock is so perfect, baby," he curled the fingers of his other hand around his own cock, eyes closing slightly at the dry friction that was finally being applied. With the feeling of Steve inside of him, a few strokes was going to be enough to finish him, and he knew the words to say to tip Steve over the edge before him. "Fill daddy up with your come, baby, you just feel so fucking good, wanna feel you come... _You're such a good boy_." Steve's head jerked up at that and he would have smacked Billy in the chin if the blonde hadn't pulled back quick enough.

Steve came, panting and whining, sighing _daddy_ into Billy's neck and sucking wet kisses under his ear, practically glued on top of his body. Billy came between them, and he stroked Steve's hair and his neck and didn't move either of them into getting up to clean until they were back in solid headspaces again.

* * *

The next day was raining and there were snowflakes falling pretty frequently, so they were locked up inside, and when Billy would look back over this weekend, this day would be his favourite. When they had gotten groceries the other day, they had used them to make a prawn and pasta dish for dinner last night, but they ordered room service for breakfast, feeling a _little_ guilty for the person who drove to their cabin to deliver their french toast with an extra side of strawberries, two bottles of wine and the fancy little bottle of maple syrup on the side, and pretty much started smoking from eleven o'clock, Steve giggling as he sent a text to Nancy using the quote 'wake 'n' bake'.

Billy distracted Steve from his phone pretty soon after.

The curtains were all closed, and they had the fire burning, and only a few lamps on, so the lighting in the cabin was low and intimate and Billy just wanted to make Steve fall _apart_.

He kissed him gently, a thumb pressed to his chin to hold him in place, not getting too deep before he pulled back and was leading Steve along with him, up the two steps that divided the lounge and dining area with the kitchenette and the large bedroom area, all open plan so that the burning fire still warmed them as Billy undressed Steve swiftly and then nudged him onto the bed without bothering to undress himself. Steve was about to ask if he wanted help, was about to reach out for his pyjama pants when Billy shoved Steve forward, onto his stomach on the bed, pushing his thighs apart firmly, and then holding apart his cheeks so abruptly that Steve squeaked adorably.

Billy spat between on his twitching hole and Steve _moaned_ , so loud that Billy couldn't help his wide grin, feeling proud with his whole damn chest before he was leaning in and swiping his tongue up between Steve's cheeks and the brunette was twisting on the mattress. He prodded at Steve's hole, licking and pushing more spit against the furled opening as he worked his tongue inside, making Steve whine and curl his toes.

"Such pretty noises from such a pretty boy, baby," Billy whispered, and Steve whined and twitched against the mattress, thrusting his hips forward, rutting his ass back against Billy's face and then his cock forward against the soft duvet covers. "I don't mind if you hump the bed, baby," there was a condescending edge to his tone but—it was so soft. So sweet. Shame curled up inside Steve in the best way and then it was soothed over with the prettiest feelings of Billy's tongue against his hole and his words replaying; _pretty noises_. _Pretty boy_. _Baby, baby, babybabybaby_. Billy kept on working at his ass, his tongue easily slipped inside and Billy beginning to lap at Steve's walls as though he hadn't tasted something so sweet in years. "I don't mind if you hump the bed, baby," Billy repeated as he pulled back, a little breathless. "But be a good boy and don't come just yet, okay?" Steve made a slightly distressed noise but otherwise didn't argue, although his movements slowed slightly. Billy moved back to his ass and Steve squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tickling pressure of the duvet against the piercing in his nipple, and he just couldn't help it, his hips just started rutting forward without evening really thinking about it.

And then Billy started to help.

Billy braced his big, rough hands against Steve's ass, holding his cheeks firmly apart with his thumbs near his wet hole, and his fingers stretched up, curling toward his hips, and he began to follow Steve's rhythm, pushing him forward and pulling him back. Steve's breathing was becoming laboured and then Billy pulled at his hole with his thumb, spitting _again_ , before slipping the thick tip of his thumb inside Steve's hole.

Steve's moan was almost whorish, his back arching up off the bed, thighs spread and pressing down into the mattress, ass pressed up into Billy's hands and head thrown back. He was fucking gorgeous and Billy had to force himself to slow down, not to press his thumb any further inside because spit _really_ wasn't the best lube, and they both liked it wet. Billy leaned forward, pressing kisses to Steve's spine as he worked the tip of his thumb in and out, licking at the crease of Steve's ass and making him wiggle and thrust against the bed some more.

Steve's first orgasm was on his back, with four of Billy's fingers buried in his ass, while Billy jacked off over him, and Billy finished over his cock and lower stomach, adding to the mess. Steve's eyes were glazing over, as though he thought that things were over, but Billy swiped his fingers through their combined come, and gently held them against his bottom lip, an offering, gentle but insistent and Steve whimpered but he parted his lips and sucked Billy's fingers tiredly inside.

His second orgasm was with just two of Billy's fingers inside his ass, but this time they were pressed right over his prostate, rubbing in circles, tight and insistent as Billy curled against his side and whispered softly in his ear, kissing his cheek and biting gently at his jaw.

"Daddy's pretty baby...So good for me...So good, Stevie," Billy kissed his temple, the side of his face, along his jawline, and then at the tear that was tracking down his cheek. Steve's eyes were closed and there was a smile on his face as he turned his head into Billy's neck, and it didn't take long before his breathing leveled out and he was asleep, even though they had only woken up about two hours ago. Billy just smiled and with the heat inside, the sound of the rain pounding on the roof of their cabin, he rested as well, although he didn't fall asleep like Steve did.

When Steve woke up, they showered, and Steve was stumbling a little sleepily, letting Billy manhandle him around and encourage him to tilt his head forward so that he could soap up his hair and then massage across his shoulders and down his back with the new expensive, flowery body wash that they'd brought yesterday. Steve was so quiet and pliant, letting out sighs and whimpers as he leaned against Billy as Billy worked his thumbs into the knots in Steve's back, and massaging the nape of his neck, neither of them caring about how long they were spending under the warm spray of water given they didn't have to worry about running out of hot water and creaking pipes like they had to back at their own apartment. It started innocently enough, because Billy loved looking after Steve, shampooing and conditioning his hair, frothing up his body all over and then taking his time with the loofa, but then he started taking his time between Steve's cheeks, and trailing his fingers down Steve's lower stomach, gently scratching through his trimmed pubic hair.

"B-Billy," Steve stuttered out, his head tipping back and his throat contracting as he swallowed hard and Billy couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and nipping at the skin, where there were already red marks and a blatant bite mark, and he just wanted to add to the array. He whined when Billy's lips found his collarbone, tongue flicking over the bone and then sucking and his cock was hard between his legs, Billy could feel it bumping against his stomach as their bodies pressed together, water sluicing down between them.

"Yeah, baby?" Billy responded, low and sultry, wanting to hear the words from Steve.

"I...I want..." Steve trailed off, but he was rolling his hips forward, clearly trying to get some friction against his cock. He met Billy's eyes and Billy tilted his head to the side as he stared back, and the corner of his mouth was curled in a small smirk, a teasing one, not downright mean, but just a little bit, and Steve's eyelids kept fluttering, everytime his eyes dipped down to look at his mouth before he groaned and dropped his head so that his forehead was against Billy's shoulder. " _Daddy_ ," the word was almost washed away with the water down the drain, but Billy heard it.

"You want to get out now, baby?" Billy suggested, and he knew that wasn't exactly what Steve wanted, but they'd been in the shower for a _long_ time, and Steve pouted, but he nodded, not arguing, pliant and moving wherever Billy directed him.

Billy dried his hair while they sat in front of the fire, on top of duvets and fluffy blankets that Billy dragged from their bed and the cupboard with extra linen. They were both naked, bodies warm from the fire, old cartoons playing on the TV that neither of them were paying much attention to. Steve was falling asleep again with his head lolling back against Billy's shoulder from where he was sitting between Billy's spread thighs, and Billy was encouraging him there, running his fingers through Steve's soft hair, rubbing his hands up and down Steve's back, before he reached out for the moisturizer that Steve had used on his face, and he squeezed some onto the palm of his hand. Steve mumbled a little under his breath as his body was rolled slightly to the side as Billy warmed the lotion between his hands, but he didn't bother opening his eyes, warm and languid and sleepy, and Billy almost felt bad.

 _Almost_.

He wrapped his hand loosely around Steve's cock, which was limp and resting against his thigh, circling his big palm around him and pressing his thumb into the foreskin covering the head.

Steve's let out a cry and his body arched away from Billy's, his hands clamping down hard on Billy's thighs, bracketing Steve's body. His nails dug into the meat of Billy's thighs and thrust his hips up to follow Billy's hand, but Billy's other one gripped Steve's hip and tugged him backwards, until he was sitting back down, pressed with his back against Billy's stomach, their naked, fire-warmed torsos curled together as Billy kissed the back of his neck.

"Just sit here, baby," Billy breathed as he moved his hand slowly, coaxing Steve's cock without too much effort at all into full hardness, banding his other arm tightly around Steve's stomach to keep him in place. "Let daddy look after you." Steve _whined_.

Billy's cock pulsed against the curve of Steve's ass, and his eyes rolled back at Steve's sounds and the way his body just _gave_ under Billy's touch, before he drew in a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss Steve's shoulder a few times and work his hand up and down, twisting his hand slowly as he lifted his hand, and Steve wriggled and whimpered and jerked beautifully against him.

" _Daddy_ ," Steve twisted his head to the side and shoved it into Billy's neck. "Daddy, I—" he cut himself off with a moan, curling forward and then thrusting back, whimpering and jerking as Billy slowly jacked him off.

"Love your voice, princess," Billy grunted. "Love how you trust me like this," he couldn't help the slightly sappier words as he ducked his head forward to kiss Steve's temple. He had never been like that with _any_ of his lovers before, he had never even really been _vocal_ with anyone before Steve when he was in bed. Now, sometimes it felt as though he just couldn't smother the words and stop them from spilling out."You're so easy for, daddy, baby, can already feel how close you're getting." And Steve _was_ , Billy quickened his pace, and dropped his other hand to cup Steve's sac, rolling his balls, tugging and massaging them and Steve started twitching and making little noises at the back of his throat.

" _D-daddy, please_ —"

"You can beg prettier than that, right, baby? Ask daddy nicely for what you want," Billy's voice was lower, rougher, and his cock was _so hard_. Steve had already had two orgasms today, and Billy hadn't had any yet, and the way he was throbbing _continued_ to remind him of that, but he ignored it. He could feel Steve's body heaving as he panted heavily and his thighs were stinging where Steve was scratching, and he hoped that the marks stayed there for the next week.

"I-I... _Daddy_ , _I wanna_ —can I come? Please? _Please can I come_?" Steve whimpered and he sounded so pretty. Sometimes Billy couldn't believe that he got to be so lucky to get to see Steve like this. Even people who were close to Steve, who loved Steve and were loved back by Steve knew that he had walls up and kept a lot close to his chest. To have him writhing in his lap with his head twisted back so that he could look up at Billy, even if it meant that his neck was at an awkward angle, eyes teary and pupils blown, spit leaking from the corners of Steve's swollen mouth—it felt like a gift. To be able to look after him before and after, that felt like something that he didn't deserve to get a glimpse of, but Steve had decided that he was worth it. "Daddy, _please_?!" Steve's voice was starting to get higher pitched now as Billy's hand tightened around his cock, thumb and forefinger pinching the head as he jerked his hand upward and Steve shuddered.

"You're so greedy, baby," Billy whispered in his ear as he held him tight against his body, Steve's body slumped almost all the way down now, his wriggling resulting in him sliding down on the fluffy blankets they were laying on, and Billy propped him up as best as he could, kissing his temple as he kept jerking him off. "You've already come twice, and you want to come again?" Steve shivered and hiccuped and Billy glanced up from where he was jerking Steve off to see the first tear fall, and he reached out to lick it up, off Steve's cheek. He felt the pulse of precome that Steve's cock blurted in response, and Billy smiled against Steve's hair, a little smugly, because he knew his princess well. He knew Stevie well. "Just want daddy to make you come, huh?" And _that_ got Steve's eyelids snapping back open, blurry eyes trying to focus on Billy's face.

"Want daddy...Wan' to come for daddy," Steve sounded a little slurred, and Billy pressed his lips down firmly on his as he nodded and jerked his hand rapidly.

"Come, Stevie," he whispered, and Steve bit Billy's bottom lip so hard that it started bleeding as he came. They both fell asleep after that, after Billy had cleaned them up and had brought down some pillows and rolled Steve onto his side before spooning him from behind. They woke up again just after three in the afternoon, the fire died down, the room a bit cooler although the heat pump still working at a lower temperature, and Billy stoked the fire and went out to get more wood from the box outside while Steve just spread out on the fluffy blanket, naked and sleepy-eyed, smiling as Billy raised an eyebrow down at him. "You good down there? Making me get dressed out and go out in the rain _and_ snow?"

"Daddy looks after me so well," Steve smirked slightly at him, the tease in his voice, and Billy felt that right in his cock, which still hadn't softened since he still hadn't come. He rolled his eyes, because he knew Steve was using it against him and definitely to his advantage, but he loved it, and they both knew that he would do whatever Steve asked anyway, so it would be pointless.

Billy painted Steve's nails with the light blue nail polish he had picked up at the store, and Steve preened under the attention, like he usually did, and they watched a few episodes of _Black Mirror_ while they dozed and tossed up what they wanted for dinner. Steve was poking Billy's side and trying to get him to get up and start _something_ while Billy was trying to get Steve to start dinner since he'd been the one to get up and get the wood for the fire earlier.

"I'm not saying I don't get where you're coming from," Steve began and Billy arched an eyebrow. "I'm just saying...I really don't want to get up." Steve couldn't hide his smile as Billy lunged at him and tickled his sides. They both ended up getting up and making pasta, only putting on briefs and tee-shirts before they settled back on the ground in front of the fire. It was an hour later, when Billy was laying back on their nest of blankets and pillows with his head propped up and watching the TV, that Steve turned back to look at him, tossing his phone aside and tilting his head to the side. "Do you want me to get you off?" He asked, voice a little soft as he reached out to rub his hand up Billy's thigh. Billy looked down at his hand, getting closer and closer to his briefs, then glanced back up.

"Not yet, princess," he replied, lips curling up a little as he shifted his thighs to make them more comfortable and gripped Steve's wrist, giving it a tug, pulling him a bit off balance. "I'm going to get you off." Steve's eyes widened—and _shit_ , Billy loved it when they went all huge, and Bambi-like—but he clambered onto Billy's lap as directed, a shiver running through his body.

"But...You haven't got off yet..."

"Do you want to keep going?" Billy asked softly, rubbing his hands up and down Steve's thighs, where he was straddling Billy. "How's your head feeling?" Steve took in a shaky breath at the question, knowing what Billy was asking, knowing that he wouldn't push Steve if he didn't want that, but his cock twitched again, several hours having passed since his last orgasm.

"Yeah, daddy," he breathed. "Feel a bit...Fuzzy. But good." Sometimes Steve got overwhelmed before they even had sex, his orgasms almost always more powerful when he found himself floating away from his head, and Billy loved helping him get there.

"Yeah? You going to come twice more for me, right?" Billy asked, almost off-handedly as he hand stretched out behind them, onto the couch, looking for the lube that he had stored there earlier, and Steve groaned.

"U-uh, twice?" Steve's eyebrows pulled together, Billy easily able to make them out in the flames of the fire. He leaned forward to kiss the crease between them before pulling back.

"Twice," he replied. They got out of their briefs and Billy turned down the volume of the TV, his focus turning completely to Steve as he poured lube directly over Steve's cock, making him hiss and shudder as Billy poured more onto his hand, not caring that things were going to get _way_ to wet. He reached out with his clean hand, two fingers gently gripping Steve's chin, and their eyes met, and Billy's heart swelled at how much affection he felt for the boy in his arms. He didn't wrap his hand around Steve's cock, like the brunette obviously expected, instead reaching between where his thighs were spread apart, meaning that Steve's were as well, and Steve's eyes widened as he felt a wet finger press at his hole, gently rubbing at the rim.

" _Oh_ ," Steve gasped as Billy easily sunk a finger inside.

"I had four fingers inside you this morning, baby," Billy whispered, leaning back against the side of the couch where he had been before, and watching Steve with dark eyes where he was perched on his lap, balancing shakily over him. "Think that I could get my whole fist inside you?" He asked with a tilt of his head and Steve's eyelids fluttered, his cheeks flushed red, the blush beginning to spread down his neck, Billy's words affecting him just as much as Steve's words affected Billy. "You just take me so well, princess, open up for me so well..." Steve's whole body seemed to glow under the words of praise, just like he usually did. It didn't take much, it just took someone to remind him how fucking incredible he was to get Steve to lift his chin and puff out his chest.

"Just for you, daddy," Steve panted a little as he began to rock his hips onto the finger Billy was curling inside him. He slipped another one inside Steve's tight hole and Steve's breathing hitched before he kept rocking. Billy knew where to avoid and he did just that, spreading his fingers inside Steve, stretching him.

"Just for me?" Billy prompted Steve, and the blush on his cheek got even darker, squirming a little on his lap.

"J- _just_ for you," Steve repeated, a little shakily, knowing that Billy wanted more, knowing that he wanted more. "Want your...Want your fingers. W-want to— _fuck_!" He cried out as Billy jabbed his two fingers together, over his prostate, before spreading them out again as he waited for Steve to continue, a small smile on his face. "Want to come...Want to come."

"You want to come?" Billy asked softly, and he wasn't really moving his two fingers inside Steve anymore, which wasn't really fair, but the way that Steve was scrunching up his nose in mild distress made Billy's heart melt and his cock hard. "How do you ask, baby?" Steve pooched out his lower lip, he batted his eyelashes, he stuck out the tip of his tongue as he spoke.

"Daddy, please let me come," he whimpered and Billy smiled, lunging forward and giving him a quick kiss before he was grabbing the lube again and pouring more over Steve's cock, and then pulling his hand out from Steve's hole, pouring more on his hand, and also some over his own cock. He gave his cock a few pumps, body tensing and shivering at the stimulation before looking up at his lover. Steve's breathing was harsh and Billy could imagine his skin prickling with arousal with the way he kept twitching every time he kept touching him. "I-I've been good, right?" Steve knew how to play Billy's heartstrings, knew exactly how to get what he wanted, even if Billy was the one who generally took the lead in the bedroom.

"You've been _so good_ ," Billy murmured sweetly as he slid three fingers inside Steve, listening to the squelch at the excess lube. "Always so good." Steve's eyes rolled back as Billy started to stroke his fingers into Steve quicker and quicker, and he let his fingers find that spot, seeing the way Steve's shoulders just completely slumped forward, his body going boneless. Billy didn't say anything as he reached for Steve's cock, finally wrapping his hand around where it was red and weeping and absolutely covered and lube, and tears instantly dripped from Steve's eyes as Billy's hand came into contact with him, squeezing and pulling tightly.

"Oh my _god_!" Steve cried out, his thighs tensing and his body curling almost viciously over where Billy's fist was curled.

"Come, Stevie," Billy whispered, and Steve was making a mess over Billy's hand and his stomach a moment later, his body arching as the coil snapped deep inside him, but Billy didn't give him a chance to recover, before he was shifting his hands and gripping Steve's hips and sliding him quickly up his thighs and over his cock, positioning himself easily at the entrance of Steve's wet hole and thrusting inside, and Steve's mouth fell open, his eyes rolling back and the noise he made sounded fucked out and gorgeous.

" _Nggh-guh_ ," Steve managed to get out as Billy began pumping into him quickly, Steve's body tight and hot and wet and fucking perfect around his cock, and it wasn't going to be long before he came. Steve suddenly began thrashing from side to side as the over stimulation began to set in, but Billy kept rolling his hips, grinding deep inside, and jerking his hand over Steve's cock, that was wet with lube and come. "D- _daddy_ , daddy—too much, s- _so much_."

"You need to say your word, baby?" Billy asked, and he slowed the roll of his hips, but he didn't stop, trusting Steve to know his limits.

"N- _no, daddy_ , just need you," Steve whinged and he tried to meet Billy's hips, he tried to grab Billy's shoulders and set a pace, but his body was shaking and the tears just kept on falling down his face, and Billy just wanted to watch them fall. He filled Steve over and over and kept thumbing at the head of Steve's cock, that had never managed to soften properly after he had come the last time and another sob ripped through him as Billy's hips began to snap faster.

"Daddy's going to come in you, baby," Billy's voice was rough. "You just feel so good around me, so wet, so tight, so perfect." Steve sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he stared down at Billy from where he was straddling his thighs, drinking in every word that left Billy's mouth, even as his ears were ringing and his eyes were clouded from the orgasm that he'd only _just had_. "You're _everything_ , Steve, you're so damn beautiful." And there were more tears falling and Billy smiled as he brushed them away before he felt his face contort as his pending orgasm began to crash over him. "Fuck, come, baby. Princess—come, _come_ , _come_." Steve let out a wail as Billy slammed into his prostate and pulled on his cock before a few pulses a come left him as he came and Billy emptied himself inside Steve, his groan deep and pulled from his chest. Steve's eyes rolled back into his head and his whole body swayed forward, collapsing against Billy's chest. "I've got you," Billy murmured against the side of Steve's head as his body trembled.

Billy hugged him close as Steve floated inside his head, kissing his shoulders and neck, until he started moving again, tilting his face back to look up at Billy with clearer eyes. Then he hauled then up onto the large couch and covered them with blankets, and they both fell asleep again.

* * *

Steve was a little sensitive the next day, which made Billy smirk and smack his ass a few times, and Steve pouted and acted as though he didn't like it, but he was all blushes and smiles. They made breakfast for themselves at the cabin and then went out ice skating before trying their hand at skiing again. Maxine Mayfield video called them as they were inside the bar, warming up after the second attempt at skiing, and they talked with her for a little bit until she needed to go and rescue the kitchen from Lucas Sinclair's cooking attempts. They stayed at the bar a bit longer, and when they headed back to their cabin, Steve was rubbing up against him, the alcohol easily going to his head given what a light weight he was, and they had sex in the shower, Steve giggling almost constantly as his feet kept slipping out from underneath him and Billy had to keep gripping him to stop him from falling over, complaining that they could have just waited until they got out to safely have sex. Steve just rolled his eyes at that, and out of retaliation, Billy tugged on his nipple piercing and thrust particularly hard, and then smirked as Steve came all over himself.

"Messy baby," he hummed out with a smirk as he kissed Steve's cheek bone as he started chasing after his own orgasm. Steve's eyes were still a little dazed after, and Billy finished washing him down, kissing every inch of skin that he could get his lips on as he helped dry him off after and get into one of Billy's shirts to sleep in and a pair of briefs.

"Look after me so good, daddy," Steve's voice was a bit sleepy, even though they still had to make dinner, and the words were similar to what he had said the other day, teasing and light, but they felt heavier now. Billy's heart beat faster and his cheeks flushed a deep red as he dressed himself and then they moved into the kitchen to get dinner ready, Steve following after him, not seeming to realize the affect that his words had had on Billy.

Sunday morning was their last day, their flight leaving early afternoon to take them back to reality, and Billy wanted to be in a sour mood, but he couldn't help but feel as though something had shifted between them. Things had been easy between them for a long time, longer than they had been fooling around, longer than Billy had had feelings for Steve—it had been how Billy had ended up catching real feelings for Steve in the first place. They really understood each other, and worked well together, but now...Steve's eyes just seemed softer, and he was calling Billy _daddy_ in nearly every sentence, except when they were around other people, interchangeable with his name, using the title so naturally and trustingly that it was almost overwhelming.

"Thanks for this," Steve said as he finished folding his last shirt and tucking it into his bag. "I really needed a break."

"I know. We both did," Billy made a face as he looked out the window and saw their uber pulling up to the cab outside, ready to take them to the airport. "You about ready?" He asked, doing another quick sweep of the cabin with his eyes to make sure that they hadn't forgotten anything, even though he'd already gone around and checked while Steve had been taking his sweet ass time packing his bags.

"Yeah, daddy," Steve replied idly as he picked up his bag and hooked it over his shoulder, and Billy's breathing hitched again, at the way Steve was just saying it so easily now, not even really thinking about it. Steve turned around and looked up at Billy, not seeming to realize what he'd just said. Billy stared at him a beat and Steve blinked at him, before Billy was leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"Let's go," he murmured, and Steve grinned at him as he took his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What'd you guys think?
> 
> And I've also posted another oneshot where Steve is daddy which you can check out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006519) and then just a fluffy little Harringrove piece if you wanted to read that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826468).
> 
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)


End file.
